


Meeting Hillary

by LadyAer1 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Celebrity Smut Stories [3]
Category: Country Music RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cheating, Divorce, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Femslash, From Sex to Love, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Music, One Night Stands, Physical Abuse, Revenge Sex, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriting, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/LadyAer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Picture the character, Sarah Moore, as a brunette woman with curly hair and green eyes, and of average height and build.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picture the character, Sarah Moore, as a brunette woman with curly hair and green eyes, and of average height and build.

**_POV: Sarah Moore_ **

As I sat in the bar, drinking away my memories of my ex-boyfriend Tommy, a woman's voice broke into my thoughts.  
"Excuse me," the voice said, "is this seat taken?"  
I turned, recognizing the voice instantly even through my semi-drunken state as the co-lead singer of Lady Antebellum, which was my favorite band. Her name was Hillary Scott, and coincidentally I was also in love with her.

"No, it's fine," I said, shaking my head and tossing my dark brown curls.

"What's your name?"  
"I'm Sarah. Sarah Moore," I said.

While I would not usually give out my last name to women I met in bars, I figured it was safe to confide in Hillary, even though I didn't know her personally.

"I'm Hillary. Hillary Scott," she said, shaking my hand politely, "can I buy you a drink?"  
Her offer caught me by surprise.

"I thought you were married, Hillary."

"I am. I...I'm leaving my husband. I've had just about enough of him, and I'm kicking him out of the band."  
"I'm sorry. Can I ask what happened?"  
"He cheated on me, and I caught him. I'd rather not talk about it, though, Sarah," she said with a sad smile.

"Okay that's fine."  
"So, what brings you to the bar tonight?"

"My boyfriend. He's...abusive. He tried to kill me tonight. After I got done with the police, I came to drown him out with beer."  
"I'm sorry," Hillary said, "I know I don't know you, but I'm sorry."  
I could tell she meant her words.  
"Anyway, let me buy you a drink," she said before raising her hand to the bartender.

* * *

_Two Hours Later...._

Hillary pressed me against the wall as our lips crashed together. Her tongue slid into my mouth, and I could feel my core growing wet and sticky. One of my hands came to rest on Hillary's back, and my other landed on her ass. Hillary's hands came off the wall, and she pulled my tank top over my head. She tossed it aside, and unhooked my bra. It fell to the ground. Hillary dropped to her knees, taking one of my breasts in her mouth and beginning to suck. The feeling of Hillary's soft mouth on my tit sent a tingly sensation through me. Hillary unhooked my pants and I stepped out of them. She pulled my panties down and I stepped out of them. She took her mouth off my tit, and kissed first my stomach then my waist, then my pussy. I moaned as she licked my folds, and I grabbed a handful of her brown hair.  
"Oh, Hillary, don't stop," I hissed out as she gently bit my folds.

She flicked my core with her tongue, and soon her talented mouth brought me to orgasm. I screamed as I filled Hillary's mouth with my cum. She swallowed it all, the sight somehow extremely arousing. She took her mouth off my pussy, and stepped back. She sensually stripped, revealing her entire body. I kissed her on the mouth, my tongue sliding into her mouth. I pushed a finger inside of her core, and she moaned. I began to gently finger fuck her, and after about two minutes, she cummed, her cum leaking onto my fingers. I pulled my finger out of her, licking it clean sensually. I picked Hillary up, to find she was surprisingly light. I carried her to the bed and set her down. We laid down in a 69 position, and I began to eat her out while she did the same for me. Soon we both cummed, our cum filling each other's mouths. We slipped into sleep, my arms wrapped around her also-naked form.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ POV: Hillary Scott _ **

When I woke with Sarah's arms draped over me, I couldn't help but smile. She was a really sweet woman, and while I barely knew her, I liked her. I knew we couldn't consider ourselves girlfriends, or lovers or anything, since we didn't actually know each other and currently it was only a one-night stand situation. Deep in my heart I wished we could be more, but considering the whole situation with Chris and being in the band, I suspected it wouldn't work out. I glanced at the clock on the wall and grimaced.

"Shit," I quietly cursed, "I need to go."

I quickly slid out of Sarah's arms, wishing I could stay with her a little longer, but I had to get to the songwriting session I had scheduled with Charles and Dave. I briefly considered blowing them off and saying I overslept, but I decided I couldn't do that to them, so I decided to leave Sarah a note. I grabbed a pen and scribbled a note down.

 _I'm sorry, Sarah. Last night was amazing, and I wish I could stay a little longer, but I have to go,_ I wrote, _But here's my phone number. Call me if you want to get together again._

I scribbled down my number and got dressed, walking out of her apartment. When I got to Charles' apartment where I was meeting with him and Dave, they gave me a funny look.  
"What?"  
"You look tired. Not get much sleep last night?"  
"Nope. I was...busy, if you catch my drift."  
"You and Chris repairing your relationship?"  
"Nope. It's over."  
"Who's the new man, Hills?"  
"I met someone in a bar," I said dismissively, not wanting to confess my bisexuality and the fling with Sarah.

"Who is he?"  
"It's not a he," I admitted at Dave's grilling, "it's a she."

"Who is she?"  
"Her name is Sarah. Sarah Moore."

"Sarah Moore. I actually know that name from somewhere," Charles said, "is she a brunette?  Curly hair, green eyes? Average build?"

 "Yeah, that's her. How'd you know?"

"I met her once. She's a very nice gal, from what I know of her. I'll admit it, we had a fling for a while, but we broke up."

"How'd you two meet?"

"Before I met you and Dave," Charles began, "I was going to form a band. She was going to join, but then I met you two, and I broke off the band I was working on with her."

"I see," I said, pretending I didn't have a thick knot of jealousy in my stomach for no explainable reason.  
"Are you jealous, Hillary Scott?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You have that look, Hills."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"There's a look?"  
"Yeah, and it's written all over your pretty little face."

"Maybe a little. Let's get to work," I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the references to the Brothers Osborne's song 'Stay A Little Longer'?


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV: Sarah Moore**_  
My phone rang with the melody and lead-in vocals to Lady Antebellum's Compass, and I pulled it out, glancing down to see the smiling face of Hillary Scott. I picked up and spoke.

"Hillary! How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, "listen, can we meet up? I have something for you."

"Ok. When, and where?"

"How about now and here," she said, and then I heard her voice quietly call my name from a short distance away.

"Sarah! Turn around!"

I did, and saw her standing with her phone to her ear and a guitar in her hand. She smiled, disconnecting the phone call. I walked up to her.

"Hello. How'd you find me?"  
"Not important," Hillary said, "but here's what I have for you. Sit."

I did, and she started strumming her guitar.

"Every day  
I watched you walk away  
Because we're both women and we slept together that one time when we were drunk  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
At the bar  
I've been watching your world from afar  
Because I didn't want to push you away  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
Fun and sexy  
I see you through the smoky air  
I hope we can be together, but I doubt it  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
  
At the bar  
I've been watching your world from afar  
Because I didn't want to push you away  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

At the bar I've been watching your world from afar,

because I didn't want to push you away,

eye to eye we need no words at all."

When she finished the tune, there were tears in my eyes.

"I didn't know you... I didn't know you were in love with me," I said, before leaning in to kiss Hillary on the lips, "I love you too."


End file.
